Strange Love
by Lily B Goode
Summary: A year before the great revelation Sookie goes to a BDSM club and meets tall, pale and handsome. When she is nearly killed, Eric has to decide whether to let her die or to save her and reveal the existence of vampires. Once she knows his secret there's no turning back. Dark, dominant Eric; BDSM themes.
1. Chapter 1

**As mentioned in the summary, this fic has BDSM themes and an Eric that is all vampire with very little regard for humans. Please do not read if you are under 18 or if these themes offend you.**

I took a last look in the mirror as I heard Dawn's car coming up the drive way. I was wearing my favorite dress, a white knee-length one with red flowers. It was a dress that had been hanging in my closet for a long time. I bought it on a whim one day to have as a first-date dress, but I didn't get to use it much on account of never getting asked out.

It's not that I'm not attractive. At least that's not what I hear from the thoughts of the men of Bon Temps, the small town in Louisiana where I've lived all my life. Some of them are very graphic about what they want to do to me. Some are very sweet, like my boss Sam.

But none of them actually dare to ask me out and I can't imagine being in a relationship with any of them. The reason is as simple as it is weird: I can read their minds. Not Sam's, for some strange reason, at least not very clearly, but pretty much everyone else's.

People don't actually know that I can read their minds, but they know I'm different. I get tired sometimes or distracted and that's when I slip up. It only takes a second of not paying attention to accidentally confuse somebody's inner voice with their actual voice. Answering a question that hasn't actually been asked out loud is not something most people react to very well.

So I'm known as crazy Sookie around these parts and though most people are nice to me, mostly because everyone loved my Gran and like my brother Jason, I don't have any close friends and I've never had a boyfriend. At 24 years old I'm still a virgin and it's definitely not by choice. Tonight I plan to do something about it.

* * *

"Seriously, Sookie?! That's what you're wearing?" Dawn looked me up and down as I got in her car. "It's a BDSM club, Sookie. You look like you're headed to church."

"My leather corset is at the cleaners, Dawn, so this is what you're stuck with." I was trying to be funny, but her comment hurt me more than I wanted to admit. I knew I was going to be out of place at this club. I had no experience. I had never done any of the things I imagined would happen in a club like that. But I wanted to. Badly.

It had taken me a long time to admit to myself that the reason I couldn't find a boyfriend in Bon Temps wasn't just because of my telepathy. It was also because I wanted things that most people would find repulsive. The things that I fantasized about when I was alone in bed at night were things that good girls would never want done to them. I knew I would never dare to tell any of the men that Gran had wanted me to date - Sam, Hoyt and Bill – about the things I really wanted. So as nervous as I was, as out of place I knew I was going to be, I still had to go. If I was ever going to find someone who could satisfy my urges, Fangtasia was the place it would happen.

"My, my. Aren't you just precious?" The woman at the door actually licked her lips as she carded me. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Perfect." She smirked. "Just perfect."

A few minutes later I was nervously clutching my gin and tonic, watching Dawn dance seductively with a tall, muscular guy covered in tribal tattoos.

"You look good enough to eat," a deep voice whispered behind me, close enough that I could feel his breath on my neck. I froze. I wanted to turn around, to see the man the voice belonged to, but I didn't dare.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. Not unless you ask me to." He touched my arm, and even though his fingers were cold, my skin felt like it was on fire.

"Turn around. Look at me." I knew it was a command, but it felt like an invitation. An invitation into a world that I desperately wanted to be a part of, but that scared me so much I couldn't think straight. I took a deep breath and steeled myself. If he looked half as good as he sounded, I would be done for.

I obeyed. My breath hitched as my eyes drank him in. He was absolutely stunning. Tall and and imposing, with muscular arms, pale blond hair and mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I'm Eric. Come with me."

I took his outstretched hand as if I were in trance. I knew I shouldn't but I wanted to. Badly. He walked briskly out of the main area of the bar down a long corridor. He opened a door and pulled me into a dark room. He pushed me up against the wall and covered my body with his.

"You shouldn't be here." I felt a small kiss on my neck and a shiver ran through my body.

"This isn't safe for you," he whispered and bit my earlobe. A moan escaped my lips before I could stop myself.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." His lips touched mine and as I started to kiss him back I heard them. Their thoughts weren't about sex, which was what I had been mostly picking up until now. Instead they were focused on an attack of some sort. I realized they were cops and they were here to arrest the man I was about to kiss.

"Eric, there's going to be a raid."

"Are you an undercover cop?" his voice was harsh and demanding.

"No, but the place is crawling with them. One of them has an warrant out for your arrest. What did you do?"

"How do you know this? Who are you?"

"I can't tell you how I know, I just do," I whispered. "You have to get out of here." He grabbed my hand and led me through the room. I couldn't see anything but I heard what must have been heavy furniture being pushed around and then Eric picked me up and quickly walked down what felt like a flight of stairs. We moved quickly through the dark before I heard the sound of a heavy door being opened and we were outside. The dark was different here, it wasn't as all encompassing as it had been inside. The moonlight and the streetlights bathed the street in an eerie glow. We seemed to be a few streets down from the club and I couldn't see or hear any cops close to us.

Eric walked over to a car and effortlessly opened the door and got it started even though he had no key.

"Take this car. Go home. I will come to you when I've dealt with this." It says something about how muddled my brain was that it didn't even occur to me how he knew where I lived.

"What? I can't drive a stolen car!"

"It's not stolen. It belongs to one of my employees. I will let him know, he won't mind. I'll come pick it up tomorrow. It's fine. Now go!"

I got in the car and drove in the opposite direction of the club. The streets were dark and empty and I was trying hard to stop my hands from shaking as I clutched the steering wheel.

I had gotten off the highway and was getting close to Bon Temp when all of a sudden a large animal ran across the road. I swerved to avoid hitting it, immediately losing control of the car and hitting a tree off the side of the road. The pain was instant and all-encompassing. There was blood everywhere and for an instant my addled mind wondered where it had come from. Then I realized it was mine and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this one!**

He watched Sookie drive out of sight, before making a quick call to Pam. Instead of going back to the club to glamour the hell out of the cops, he would leave it to her. His child was more than competent, she could handle those dimwits easily.

He took to the air, following Sookie as she drove unsteadily. She was obviously shaken by tonight's events. He felt shaken too, but it had nothing to do with the raid. From the moment she had walked into the club he had been inexplicably drawn to her. She was beautiful, yes, but plenty of beautiful women frequented Fangtasia. Her scent was intoxicating, but not so much that the other vampires at the club were affected the way he was.

He couldn't pinpoint what about her called to him, but whatever it was he wasn't about to resist. He hadn't felt like this in a very long time, if ever. He wanted to find out where she lived, what she liked, who she spent time with.

There was also the matter of her knowing about the raid. He believed her when she said she wasn't a cop, but it angered him that she had known about the raid and therefor might have come to his club with ulterior motives. Maybe she was a reporter who had wanted to cover the raid? Or the girlfriend of one of the cops, along for the ride out of sheer curiosity. Then there was the fact that he had tried to glamour her into telling him how she knew and to his utter surprise he couldn't. In his long life he had only come across a handful of humans who couldn't be glamoured. Supes, yes, but she wasn't a supe. At least not completely, that much he knew.

Regardless of any ulterior motive she might have had in coming to his club, she definitely had a physical reaction to what went on at Fangtasia. When he had cornered her in his office her heart rate had picked up, but her scent revealed no fear, only excitement. Regardless of why she had come, he wanted to get to know her - a mere human - which was a first for him. He also wanted to fuck her senseless and drink her blood, but all in good time.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that something was wrong until it was too late. Her car was careening dangerously off the road and before he could reach it, it crashed into a tree with a horrific thud.

He landed by the car and the overpowering scent of her blood flooded his senses. It had spilled everywhere; her clothes and skin were covered in it, as was the car. He wanted to lap it all up till the last drop, but he knew that if he did that she would be dead within minutes.

Instead he removed her from the car as gently as he could, laying her on the grass so that he could heal her. She was slipping in and out of consciousnesses, but he was able to get enough of his blood in her to start the healing.

In her lucid moments she clearly registered the strangeness of what he was doing to her, but whether it was because she was too weak or too disoriented, she never questioned his actions. He again tried to glamour her with no luck. That sealed her fate. A human who knew of vampires and could not be made to forget was a liability that the council would not tolerate. If they found out about her, she would be executed, as would he. The fact that he knew this and decided to save her anyway shocked him more than anything.

He called Pam to bring him a car, which she did with the speed and efficiency that he was used to from her. He took Sookie home while Pam cleaned up the wreckage. They would have to act quickly to explain her disappearance. There was no turning back now. If he was not going to let her die, he would have to keep her hidden from the world. Those who knew her had to believe that she was dead. He and Pam would be the only ones who could know of her existence. That thought appealed to him more that he thought it should.

He took her home and carried her up to the large guestroom next to his own bedroom. He cleaned the blood off her, then lay her on the bed. He watched her while she slept, elated at her presence as well as utterly bewildered by it. It had only been a few short hours since she had entered his life and she had already turned it completely up-side down. His thoughts were only interrupted by the soft sounds she was making in her sleep and the occasional text from Pam.

He was chuckling at Pam's comments about Sookie's brother Jason, who apparently was easily glamoured on account of being "dimmer than a broken light bulb," when Sookie's eyes fluttered opened.

"I crashed the car. I'm sorry." Of all the things that had happened to her tonight, that was what she was most worried about?

She heard him chuckle and it was a chilling sound.

"That's what you're sorry about?" She wasn't sure what else he thought she should be sorry about.

"I was in so much pain. It felt like I was dying."

"You were."

"I feel good now. Great, actually. How is that possible?"

"I gave you something for the pain."

"There was blood everywhere. I passed out. You know why?" She paused for a second to give him a chance to answer, though she knew he wouldn't.

"There was a bone sticking up from my leg. Literally sticking up, through my skin. Did you give me something for that too?"

He moved so quickly her eyes couldn't register it. One second he was on the other side of the room, the next his body was pressed up against her, his large hand around her throat.

"You'd do well to remember your place, Miss Stackhouse. I will not tolerate insubordination." He loosened his grip on her throat, but kept his hand on the soft skin, forcing himself not to let his lips replace his fingers.

She relaxed into his hand as if the possibility of him ending her life with one simple movement didn't faze her at all. She was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. He didn't know which, but he looked forward to finding out.

"You gave me your blood. Who does that? That's just strange." He could feel her confusion, but also her utter fearless determination. "I was dying. Now I feel amazing. Did your blood do that?" She stopped for a second before looking him in the eyes. "What are you?"

He had known it would come to this the instant he realized that she couldn't be glamoured. Once he'd given her his blood in a moment of uncharacteristic recklessness he knew he had only two options. To kill her or to reveal to her what he was. For reasons that he himself couldn't phantom, the thought of ending her life repulsed him.

She heard a soft clicking sound and then the two sharp fangs protruded from his mouth.

She stared at him – stunned - then slowly lifted her hand and carefully touched one of his upper incisors. The feel of her skin on his fang did overwhelming things to him, both as a man and as a vampire. He wanted to bury himself in her in every sense.

"These are fangs. You are real. Vampires are real," she whispered. He thought for a second that she was going to pass out, the way she was hyperventilating, but she just continued. "What else is out there? Werewolves? Unicorns? Fairies? The Loch Ness Monster?"

He smiled at her wild guesses, half of which were right.

"Yes. No. Yes. Not that I know of."

"Really?"

"Really."

She was quiet for a few minutes before she finally asked the question he had dreaded.

"Are you going to let me go?"

He knew he couldn't allow her to return to her home. Only one vampire resided in the small back-water town she was from, but he was a particularly spineless specimen who would no doubt run to the queen the moment he picked up the scent of his blood in her.

If Compton was told to investigate further he would almost certainly attempt to glamour Sookie into revealing her connection to him. When he'd realize he could not, he'd instantly alert the queen to the fact that a vampire, the Sheriff of Area 5 no less, had revealed the existence of vampires to a human, an act punishable by final death.

So he had no choice but to keep her completely secluded until she was loyal enough and submissive enough to not only refrain from escaping, but to keep up appearances as a pet, someone used for blood and sex, but glamoured into forgetting. He had a feeling it would not happen easily.

"No."

"Never?" He didn't have a chance to answer before an overwhelming mix of fear and rage slammed into him.

"You bastard! You can't do this to me! People will come looking for me! You will go to jail for this! Let me go!" She started to sob uncontrollably and he was tempted to console her, but he knew it would do no good at this point. Instead he had to deliver a final blow.

"Your car will be found in the river tomorrow. Everyone will believe that you're dead. No one will come looking for you." They wouldn't find a body, but it didn't matter. It hadn't taken Pam much to find out everything they needed to know about Sookie's circumstances to make her disappearance believable. Her parents had been dead since she was a child and the grandmother who had raised her had died of a stroke the year before. She was someone who could be made to disappear easily.

There were less than a handful of people who might want to keep searching for her until her body was found and he made sure to have Pam pay them a visit to settle their minds and accept her death. The only one who couldn't be glamoured was her shifter boss, but Eric didn't expect him to question her tragic accident any time soon. If he did, he would have no qualms about making sure the shifter had a tragic accident of his own.

The feelings of fear and grief coming from her pained him, but he knew that it was for the best. The sooner she could accept her fate, the sooner he could train her to be an obedient and respectful companion. Once she had accepted his complete control and could be trusted to pretend she was a regular pet, she would no longer need to be kept secret from other vampires. Then she could leave the house on occasion and not be completely sequestered in his home.

"You won't always be this afraid of me. You might even come to realize that this is for the best." He knew it would take a very long time for that to happen, but if there was one thing he had, it was time. He left her in her room, sobbing. There was nothing he could say to her tonight that would make things better and dawn was coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the first lemon, let me know if you like it..**

It had been three nights since the accident and she seemed to have finally calmed down some. She had screamed and raged and lashed out at him every time he had gone into her room with food or clothes or other things she needed. He had been more patient with her than anyone in his long existence, but his patience was wearing thin. Tonight he would make it clear to her that this behavior would no longer be tolerated. Tonight he would begin her training.

She was laying on the bed reading a mystery novel that he had asked Pam to get for her. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and the way they clung to her body made him want to tear them off and show her what she had been denying herself with her insolence. It took all his restraint to keep from fucking her and feeding from her. In his 1000 years he had never forced himself on a woman and he wasn't about to start now, especially not with this mystifying creature who elicited feelings in him he had never had before.

He knew she registered his entrance by the way her heart rate picked up, but she continued reading her book and refused to acknowledge his presence.

"Sookie, we need to talk." There was no answer and he hadn't expected one.

"You've been acting like a spoiled child long enough. This has to stop."

She looked up at him then, her eyes full of fire.

"And I will for as long as it takes for you to realize that this is insane. Let me go home."

"This is your home now. The sooner you accept that, the easier your life will be." And mine too, he added silently.

"You can't just keep me here against my will" she yelled and threw her book at him.

"This stops now." With a few large steps he closed the distance between them and pushed her to the wall, covering her body with his. "I have been very patient with you, Miss Stackhouse." He grabbed her hair and pulled her head to the side, exposing the soft skin of her neck. "But from now on you will learn to obey me." She braced herself for the bite, but instead he buried his nose in her neck and took a deep breath.

"Let me go!"

He put his large hand on her throat and squeezed.

"Do you understand what I did for you? You were dying. I saved your life." At a great risk to his own, but he left that part out.

"Well that's just great! You saved me so you could keep me locked up here as your own little sex slave? Forgive me if I don't send you a thank you note!"

His hand on her throat tightened while the other slid under her clothes and found her breast.

"You think you're my sex slave?" He grabbed her roughly and pinched her nipple. She gasped, but didn't try to move away from his hand.

"Isn't that why you came here in the first place?" He pinched harder and the scent of her arousal flooded the room. It was even sweeter than her blood.

His fingers continued to nimbly play with her aching nipple while his other hand moved down from her throat.

"Is this not what you wanted?" In one sudden motion he ripped her shirt and bra, leaving her upper body exposed to him. She gasped, but not one word of protest left her lips, just as he expected.

His hand reached her other breast and started kneading it roughly. His thumbs brushed her nipples and she whimpered.

"Are you trying to tell me that this doesn't turn you on?" His hand left her breast and she ached at the loss of his touch. He slid it over her stomach and down between her legs, carefully avoiding touching her where she wanted him the most.

"Do you want me to believe that you're not dripping wet already?" She closed her eyes, willing him to bring his hand to her. "I can smell your arousal." She moved forward slightly, arching into his hand.

"Do you want me to stop?" He waited a second for her answer, but when she remained quiet he removed both his hands from her body.

"No, please don't stop!" With one swift move he ripped her shorts and panties off her.

"Tell me what you want." he commanded. She wanted desperately to tell him exactly what she wanted, precisely where to put those long fingers of his, but not a sound came out.

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him, putting his lips to her ear.

"Tell me what you want or I will tie you down so you can't touch yourself and leave you here all day without a release."

"Please," she whimpered.

"Please what?"

Her cheek turned crimson and he reveled in the blood moving just below the thin layer of skin.

He knew this was difficult for her, but modesty would have no place in their relationship.

"Please touch me."

He rewarded her with a quick flick of her clit and her whole body trembled.

"See how easy that was? See how good I can make you feel if you let me?"

He dragged his finger across her clit before stopping at her entrance.

"Can you feel that? Can you feel how wet you are for me?" He pinched the swollen little bud roughly and she cried out.

"Yes!"

"Rule number one. When I ask you a question, you will answer with either Eric or Sir, do you understand?"

"Yes."

He suddenly bit her nipple and she screamed out in pain. A second later that pain had turned into pleasure and she was aching for more.

"Let's try again, pet. Do you want me to continue?"

"Oh yes, sir. Please, sir."

"That's my good girl." And with that he slid two fingers inside of her and her whole body shook. He pulled them out before she could come, knowing that she was so close she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"Rule number two, pet. You will never come without permission. If you do, you will be punished. Do you understand?

"Yes, sir."

He smiled at how quickly she was learning and how eager she suddenly was to please. He had known from those first minutes at Fangtasia that she was a natural submissive. She was proud and she was stubborn but underneath she was aching to submit. With the right training she would make a magnificent submissive. And how he was looking forward to training her.

"Do you see how good I can make you feel? And that's just my fingers. Would you like to know what I can do with my cock?

"Oh god, yes sir."

He gave her a wicked grin.

"Some other night maybe, if you behave." He pushed a third finger into her and started pumping in and out of her quickly.

"Does this feel good, my little slave? Or are you still opposed to our arrangement?"

"No sir, I mean yes, sir. Oh god, please don't stop." He chuckled at her incoherence, but had mercy on her and didn't stop. Not until he felt her release building did he still his fingers, grabbing her neck and pulling her face close to his.

"You're not forgetting rule number two, are you pet?"

"No, sir. Please. Please, may I come, sir?"

Satisfied with how well she was following instructions after just one brief session, he plunged back into her roughly.

"Come for me, pet. Now!" The moment the words left his mouth, his fangs found her throat and pierced her skin.

That was all she needed for her orgasm to rip through her body. He held her until she fell asleep and then quietly left her room.


	4. Chapter 4

He had waited long enough. He hadn't questioned her about the raid yet because she needed time to come to terms with her situation and he hadn't wanted to upset her more while she was still so scared and skittish. But last night had softened her up a bit and even if she still feared him she also understood that his intentions weren't all bad.

Pam had been by with a meal for Sookie from a nearby restaurant as well as some more clothes for her. She would need it, if he kept ripping them off of her. Which he intended to, as often as possible.

He knocked loudly on her door and unlocked it from the outside.

"Sookie, meet me downstairs in five minutes. We need to talk."

It was the first time that her bedroom door had been unlocked and the first time she had been able to leave her room and see other parts of the house.

He wasn't surprised when less than four minutes later she came down the stairs into the living room. Whether it was curiosity or an emerging need to please him, he was satisfied that she followed his instructions so easily. He didn't want to start this conversation with a punishment.

"Sit."

He pointed to the chair at the head of the dinner table and sat down next to her. He'd bought it for her two days earlier, never having needed one before.

"Eat." He motioned to the plate in front of her.

"I'm not a dog, you know. You could ask nicely."

"Oh beautiful Sookie, virtuous maiden of Bon Temps. Would you please feast upon my humble offering so that I can watch the movement of your glorious lips?"

"That's better." She hid the grin that threatened to envelop her face and took a bite.

He let her enjoy her food for a few minutes, before finally confronting her. He regretted turning the playful mood tense, but he had waited long enough.

"How did you know about the raid?" He had never been one for mincing words.

She stopped eating and stared down at her plate. Her heart rate and breathing both picked up, and the scent of her fear was intoxicating. The predator in him wanted to grab her and violently force the truth out of her, but he held back knowing that it would instantly tear down the trust he had tried to establish the past few days.

"I heard it. The cops, when they.." He got up suddenly, the chair scraping loudly on the flood. He moved to her side and trailed his hand softly down her arm.

"Don't lie to me, Sookie."

"I'm not lying. I heard it." She paused and took a deep breath, still avoiding eye contact. He would have none of that. He grabbed her chin and made her face him.

"Look at me. I will not tolerate any more lies. Do you understand?"

Her breathing sped up even more and if he didn't stop her she would pass out.

"Sookie, don't you dare. Look at me. Take a deep breath." He held her hands gently and looked into her eyes.

"Good girl, don't stop. Stay with me." He guided her through a few more breaths and when he was satisfied that she wouldn't pass out he continued his questioning.

"Now tell me how you knew."

"I heard them." He was losing his patience. He was about to grab her and shake her to get her to realize the gravity of her situation when he heard her barely audible voice.

"In their heads." She slumped forward slightly, as if getting the words out had taken a physical toll on her.

"You heard their thoughts?"

She nodded.

"Does this happen to you a lot?"

"All the time."

Shit. The one time he lets his defenses down he ends up with a woman who could easily get him killed, first with her immunity to being glamoured and now this. A human who can read vampire minds? Who can read his mind? Maybe Pam was right after all.

His fangs snapped down and a deep growl built in him. "What am I thinking right now, Sookie?"

She started to tremble, tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't hear you," she choked out.

He was silent for a moment, thinking about draining her dry and leaving her for dead, then doing the same to her brother. When neither her heart rate nor her breathing changed and she gave no other indication that she had picked up his disturbing thoughts he was satisfied that she was telling the truth.

"Has this happened to you before? Not being able to hear someone?"

"Yes, my neighbor across the cemetery. I don't see him much, he's pretty much a recluse. He never comes to the bar where I work."

She wiped away her tears and gave him a pointed look. "Where I _used to_ work."

He didn't change his stern expression, but he wanted to smile at her gutsy defiance. A moment ago she had been scared for her life and now she was talking back to him.

"Everyone in town eats there, but he never does. The few times I've run into him, his mind was silent."

"Is his name Bill Compton?"

"Yes! How do you know?"

"He's a vampire."

"Bill? Really? But he's so boring."

He laughed out loud at that. She was nothing if not perceptive.

"Yes. Compton is not the best nor the brightest of our species. Anyone else whose mind you can't read?"

"My boss Sam. But it's not the same. I can't read his mind, but I can read his emotions, if that makes sense. He's not a vampire too is he?"

He shook his head, cringing at the thought of the shifter being one of his kind.

"Oh, and your girlfriend. I can't hear her either."

"My girlfriend?"

"The one who came by the night of the accident. The one you were fighting with the other night. The one who's been buying me stuff."

Yes, she was definitely perceptive. Their argument – over whether Sookie was worth risking their lives over – had been brief and muted and far from her room, but she had picked up on it nonetheless. His blood in her must have improved her hearing considerably.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Really? You seem very close." She paused for a second and he could hear her heart rate pick up again. "She wants me dead."

"Pam is no danger to you, Sookie. Trust me on that."

"Are you?"

He sighed. He'd spent the past few days trying to prove to her that she could trust him, only to ruin it within minutes with his misguided outburst.

"No. But I cannot say the same for others of my kind."


	5. Chapter 5

It was obvious by her stunned, fearful expression that the threat of other vampires hadn't occurred to her until now. The sight of it made him uncomfortable, which was not a feeling he was accustomed to.

"I will protect you. But you have to let me."

"How?"

"I have my ways." He was quite certain she wouldn't like most of them, so he was about to change the topic when she did it for him.

"I want you to know something... About what happened yesterday." Her blush covered her entire face while she searched for the words she obviously struggled to say.

"Just because it happened..."

"And you liked it," he interrupted, earning another pointed look from her.

"Just because it happened – regardless of how I feel about it – it doesn't mean that I'm ok with this. With you holding me prisoner."

He ignored the last part and focused on what he wanted her to talk about. "How _do_ you feel about it?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

When she didn't say anything, he continued.

"If you didn't like it," o_h she liked it, he hadn't been more sure of anything in his life,_ "then I won't ever do anything like that again. Is that what you want?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "No"

"So you want...more?" He knew the answer, had known it since the first time he'd touched her. Still, he wanted to hear her say it out loud, not so much for his own sake, but for hers. This was obviously something she was conflicted about and that had to stop. He wouldn't tolerate her second-guessing herself over something as natural and beautiful as her need to submit.

"Yes," she whispered, staring down at her plate.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Good girls don't want things like that."

He smiled at her choice of words. "Oh, I beg to differ. But you'll have to be a very good girl to deserve it. Are you a very good girl, Sookie?"

"I want to be."

"How badly do you want it?

"Very badly, sir." Oh yes, she was definitely a natural submissive, whether she acknowledged it or not. He was so going to enjoy proving it to her.

He turned her chair away from the table so she was facing him.

"Open your legs for me, Sookie."

She complied slowly, while her head stayed down, eyes fixed on the floor.

He pushed her skirt up and slid both hands slowly up her thighs.

"Rule number three. When you are wearing a skirt or a dress, you are not allowed anything underneath."

He refrained from requiring skirts and dresses only solely based on seeing her in shorts the day before. As much as he preferred instant access to her pussy, the way the shorts encased her delectable ass did things to him that he wasn't about to deny himself.

"If I see as much as a sliver of fabric covering your pussy you will be punished. Do you understand?"

She nodded, eyes still downcast, while an enticing blush enveloped her face and chest. Without warning, he ripped the delicate fabric of her panties. The scent of her arousal enveloped him.

He took hold of her chin and made her look at him. "Does the idea of being punished turn you on, little slave?"

He cupped her bare sex with his other hand and she let out a gasp. She stared into his eyes and defiantly shook her head. "No."

"Are you telling me that if I pull you over my lap right now and spank you until your beautiful ass turns a perfect shade of pink, it won't turn you on?"

She didn't answer, but the way her breathing picked up spoke volumes.

Two strong arms reached out for her and within a second she was laid out across his lap.

If he had been human he would have given her a safeword by now, to make sure that he didn't cross over from pleasurable pain to an unbearable one. He had no need for such pedestrian human constructs however, since her body told him everything he needed to know. He could tell a heart racing with excitement apart from one galloping with panic. He could hear the difference between the fevered panting signalling her impending climax and the desperate gasping brought on by fear. And the scent of that fear, as delicious as it was, was no match for the intoxicating scent of her lust.

He would watch all these cues closely. He wanted her obedient and responsive, not damaged. He wanted her to accept his control, not to hate or fear him. He would push her, but not beyond what she could take. Her training would be more about pleasure than pain, but like any submissive worth her salt she would need both in order to be truly satisfied. And he was more than happy to administer both.

He pulled her skirt up to her waist and put his hands on the soft skin underneath.

"Let's test my theory, shall we?"

With that the first smack landed on her round pert ass. She gasped and sank deeper into his lap. The second blow followed quickly.

She squirmed underneath him and he placed his other hand on her lower back to keep her still as well as to reassure her.

"Shh, Sookie. It won't feel as good if you tense up."

His hand came down again, a little harder this time. His other hand snaked under her body, ghosting over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. As he hit her again his fingers finally touched her aching pussy and a long moan escaped her lips.

"You like that, do you?" He couldn't help but smile at how responsive she was. He continued spanking her while he rubbed her swollen clit, enjoying the sight of her cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink under his hand. His finger slid lightly along her slit, spreading the moisture.

"Can you take five more for me, Sookie?" She lifted her head and nodded.

"Good girl."

He decided to reward her willingness by pushing a finger into her and bent down to whisper into her ear.

"You are soaking wet, Sookie." She moaned loudly as a response. His finger sped up, pumping quickly in and out of her, and though he was hitting her lighter now he hadn't stopped spanking her. He wanted to make sure that she came hard as she was spanked, entwining pleasure and pain.

Her breathing sped up and he knew that she was close. She was so lost in sensation that he was sure she would forget to ask for permission to come. He didn't want to start their next session with a punishment, so he decided to help her along. It was a rare act of leniency than none of his previous submissives had ever experienced.

"Do you want to come, little slave?"

"Oh yes, sir. Please!"

He gave her one last hard smack. "Please what?"

"Please may I come, sir?"

The word yes was barely out of his mouth before a powerful orgasm shook her body.


End file.
